Blackmail
by AnnaTuxedocat
Summary: How would you react if one of your most cherished friends decided to tell you one day they may never see you again?   Emotions swell, and for someone who's not even human, it's nearly impossible to express them.


*This is one of my first fan-fictions, and I'm quite new to the whole thing. So please, any comments about likes/improvements are awesome. Oh, and before there is any confusion about those unfamiliar with this series, no that's not Vampire Knight Zero. This is a different one. No, this is not Axel from Kingdom Hearts. This is Axl. Different. Guy.

It was one of those uneventful days that you always take for granted; those small moments of peace that almost bore you despite them being so few and far apart. I was sitting there, in what I guess you could call my room, yet really anyone could use it, staring off into space. The lights were dim. I was debating going off and getting some practice in the simulation room, but something felt right about just doing nothing. Not thinking about the future, and how chaotic it may be, not trying to improve my skills, not thinking about my fellow hunters just…calm nothingness. I don't know how much time had passed until the door slid open and a man in uniform stepped inside.

"Hey, X. Zero's got something to say to you. Sounds kind of important."

He shrugged after the statement, which made me not think to gravely about what Zero needed to say to me. I got up, thanked him, and quickly headed for the lower deck that leads to the garage. I had a feeling he'd be down there, as that's always where I'd meet him before he would scurry off on some mission of the like. Although, for some reason, I started to feel a lump in my throat as I descended the ramp. What was I nervous about? I guess you could just call me a worry-wart…

When I finally reached the garage, there he was, standing right beside that motor-bike. He had his usual straight-face on, not letting any hint as to what he was thinking. He didn't take a moment before saying in a low voice, "I've been assigned to check out the abandoned weapons research facility, where there have been readings that it has been restored and in new production. They've said it's very unstable, and a large amount of Mavericks have been predicted to be guarding it. The commander specifically noted that the mission may endanger my life."

I didn't know what to say. Why was he even telling me this? He's not the type to ask for help…

Just as quickly as he started talking to me in that monotone voice, he swiveled around and began to start the engine. A strange feeling of panic swept over me. Could he mean this is the last time I might see him? That thought quickly strengthened my anxiety until it finally broke loose.

"Wait!"

He shut off the engine, and glared back at me. There was an awkward silence and he began to grown impatient.

"Zero…I…" my voice trembled.

"If you want to say something, say it." He responded, a clear tone of annoyance in it.

"I…really admire you. Your courage and strength…it's so much more than mine. You always seem to be there for me when I'm at my weakest…so under control…And I really wish I…I was going on this mission instead." My voice kept getting randomly louder then softer, as if it had its own will. Throughout the whole thing I couldn't bear to look at him.

Without even another word, he revved the engine and tore out of the garage…

Out of sight…

I bit my lip, and gripped my fists tightly. "Stupid stupid stupid!" rang in my head. Everything had come out completely wrong. Not to mention that would just make him feel more uncomfortable about the mission, jeopardizing him even further. I sat there motionless; the sound of the wheels spinning and him tearing off still seemed to echo in the garage. I finally decided to go back up the ramp and headed straight into my room.

I sat back down on my bed with a quiet sigh, and reverted back to that empty state I was in before. I didn't even stare at the wall; I just held my head in my hands.

But then, there was a strange feeling of comfort as I heard a voice ring in my head:

"At least I had said something…"

Then, I started to feel uncomfortable with this peaceful silence. I need to do something, anything. I stood up and left the room. I didn't care where I was going, I just needed to be moving, thinking about something. The few people I passed asked if something was bothering me or where I was going, but I didn't reply.

I began to get a little faster as I passed each corridor, feelings I couldn't describe escalating in me. Before I knew it I was in a full fledged run. Before I could stop myself, I ran right into someone just as they had passed through the doorway. We both fell flat onto the ground. I was about to apologize for my unnatural behavior when I heard a familiar voice: 

"Damn, where are you going in such a hurry?"

"Zero?" I replied, my eyes widened.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" He took the words out of my mouth.

We both stood up, and he brushed himself off. He stared at me, but not with his usual serious stare. Something was nagging at him.

"You joker! I thought you said you were going on some 'HIGHLY dangerous mission'! So much for that, you finished it in less than fifteen minutes!" I finally said, laughing a bit to try and ease the tension.

"I thought YOU were the one going on a 'dangerous mission'…" he said back to me, trailing off a bit at the end.

Something wasn't adding up. Before I could even say, "I'm glad you're safe." he had dashed right back out of the door he had come, practically smacking me in the process. I must have hit him really hard when I was running earlier, as I could have sworn his face was bright red.

I couldn't even begin to understand what had happened, so I headed back the direction I came. I had folded my arms behind my head, and just slowly paced by everyone, thankfully they ignored me this time.

As I was about to enter my room again, I heard a small voice come from one directly across from it.

"…..so disappointed….."

It piqued my curiosity, and I peeked inside. I was astonished to see who the voice was coming from.

"Zero…? Didn't I just see you run the other way?" I asked, as he jumped in surprise.

Suddenly, a part of him seemed to phase into something else. It was his hair…it changed into a different color and had gotten significantly shorter. He quickly covered it with his hands, and turned around to face me. Then, it all hit me.

"A-Axl! That…that was you?" I blurted out.

He gave a loud "UGH!" as he shifted his usual form,

I couldn't believe he had tricked me…no…both of us! I tried to remain calm, but wound up yelling: "What in the world did you do that for?"

Instead of answering my question, he replied in a childish tone, "I can't believe you're so BORING! And here I thought I could get some good dirt on you."

"Dirt? You little sneak!" I finally gave him a good smack on the face, but he only grinned back at me.

"I must say, Zero sounded a lot more sincere…"

"What? What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, nothing…nothing!" He continued to grin back at me.

"W…What did he say about me?" I asked, a bit nervous.

"I can't tell you…!" He said, walking out of the room. I followed him, and kept asking,

"What did he say? You owe it to me at the least after that dirty trick!"

He had never answered me, and the day had finally come to a close. I couldn't get what he had said off of my mind. Did it have something to do why he was acting so strangely when he saw me? Finally I had begun to feel tired and let my body fall asleep.

In that same room, there was a soft giggle, and in whisper, "Well, it looks like I still got some blackmail on X. I should try and get Zero to say that directly to his face next time. What a treat that would be!"

But, I was too far asleep to even notice…


End file.
